Moviendo Mar y Tierra
by Macajally Two
Summary: Jacob encuentra una pequeña niña llamada Nessie él huye con ella. Pero no contaba con que los Volturi los estuvieran esperando.¿Quienes son los Volturi? Nessie es arrancada de los brazos de Jacob . Summary completo adentro
1. Summary

_Jacob encuentra una pequeña niña llamada Nessie él huye con ella. Pero no contaba con que los Volturi los estuvieran esperando.¿Quienes son los Volturi? Nessie es arrancada de los brazos de Jacob y este es mandado al pasado. Ella es criada como una Volturi y él, él ¿Dónde está? . Él se encuentra repasando sus orígenes nunca fue un Cullen. Tanto tiempo había estado orgulloso de ser Jacob Cullen. Él nunca presintió que sus padres eran sus enemigos naturales . Y esa pequeña Criatura. Esa Niña. Era uno de ellos . ¡Debía Morir! aunque con ella el también perdería._

_

* * *

_

**_XOXO Macajally] Close your eyes, open your mind _**


	2. Te encontré

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Saga de Crépusculo de S.M (Bendita sea) La historia es nuestra**

* * *

**Te encontré - Capitulo I**

* * *

- ¿Jacob? , Jacob hijo me tenías sumamente preocupada ¿Por qué no has llamado?

- Lo siento mamá – respondí sintiéndome como un niño regañado aunque en realidad si estaba siendo regañado por mi madre, la única diferencia era que ya no era un niño - Tengo que hacer un trabajo hasta muy tarde me quedaré en casa de Sam, en la reserva – dije alejando el teléfono sabiendo que mamá gritaría a continuación.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Regresas a casa en este momento, joven – mi madre se estaba poniendo histérica y yo no soportaba el hecho de qué ella se pusiera "mandona"

- Esme, podrías calmarte – escuché a mi papa al otro lado de la línea – él ya sabe cuidarse solo y confiamos en el plenamente.

- Gracias Papá – dije fuerte para que me logrará escuchar en el teléfono.

- De nada hijo – suspiré y mama habló a continuación- Pero debes regresar cuando termines, viene a visitarnos la familia por parte de tu padre. Su hermana, tu tía Elizabeth ¿la recuerdas?, también viene su hijo y su esposa. No hagas ver mal tu papá.

- De acuerdo mamá, estaré allí, te lo prometo.

- Gracias, cuídate mucho mi amor y llámame si hay una emergencia, ten tu teléfono con carga Jacob, lo digo en serio no lo apagues– la llamada se cortó y tiré el celular dentro de mi bolso de educación física.

- Hey Cullen – bufé, Newton siempre sería Newton

- ¿Qué? – le ladré ante la vista de todos.

- Huy qué humorcito – se hizo el miedoso y lo demostró frente a los babosos de sus amiguitos.

- Mike no tengo tiempo ¿Qué quieres?

- Pff , Bueno "favorito" como sabes, la próxima semana es el campeonato de básquet y queremos que tu te unas al equipo, ya sabes el entrenador está reclutando a… - no lo deje continuar.

- Mike agradezco tu propuesta pero yo ya hablé con el entrenador, no seré parte de ningún equipo de básquet, yo estaré en atletismo.

- Huy, huy el niño esta "ocupada", a bueno ese ya no es mi problema. Suerte "Cullencita" – con eso se fueron a molestar a otra parte.

El día se pasó calmado pero yo me sentía muy nervioso, era la primera vez que iría a la reserva había escuchado varios rumores acerca de ese lugar como que los jóvenes eran pandilleros aunque a mi parecer no me había parecido al conocer a Sam pero como decían mis padres: "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos". Me amarré la última cinta de mi zapatilla y salí del vestidor.

- Hey - una voz femenina se aproximaba, sonaba muy suave, tierna y hermosa; no soporte la curiosidad y volteé. Allí se encontraba parada una hermosa morena, baja pero muy hermosa, de piel blanca, cabello castaño con leves toques rojizos, prácticamente irreal, inalcanzable un sueño; parecía como la visión de una diosa, pero me di cuenta que no soñaba cuando mi primo apareció ante mi vista abrazando a chica que le plantó un besó en los labios. El muy entusiasta le devolvió el besó alzándola un poco del suelo.

Volteé la cabeza pero entonces me llegó a la cabeza una idea en la que no había pensado en ningún momento hasta ahora. "Su hijo y su esposa". Imposible me dije esa mujer no podía ser la esposa de Edward pero si lo piensas es muy posible el tenía esa capacidad de estar la chica que quisiera y había decidido sentar cabeza con una muñeca de porcelana, como el, tal para cual.

Volteé nuevamente para asegurarme de que era realmente él y esta vez me topé con sus miradas divertidas.

- Jacob - dijo Edward - Primo vén.

- Hey Edward - me acerqué y le di un abrazo - ¿Que tal idiota? - le dije en broma.

- Bien, mocoso - dijo y la mujer escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward, riendo levemente.

- Te presentó a la mujer más hermosa que tus ojos apreciarán, ella es Bella, Bella él es Jacob, mi primo.

- Hola - dijo suavemente la chica aspirando del pecho de Edward.

- Hola - dije con una sonrisa boba, él entrecerró sus ojos y me miró por lo que desvié la mirada de la chica.

- Entonces nos vemos en la cena, cuidate de los perros de la reserva, sino mi tía se va a desesperar y no la quiero ver alterada.

- Si, claro, emm ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte de frente.

- Vine a visitar mi instituto ¿Qué, no lo puedo hacer?, que no se te olvide que he salido hace 2 años de aquí, no soy mucho mayor que tú niñito.

- Si lo sé per no soy un niñito

- Lo sé Jacob, has crecido mucho … no tardes a la cena mi mamá también está ansiosa por verte.

- Claro - él se fue caminando con Bella abrazada besando sus cabellos y ella solo reía y se abrazaba más a él. Suspiré otra vez, bueno al menos se notaba que estaban perdidamente enamorados. Me sentía bien por Edward, él merecía ese amor. Amor, que palabra para más ilógica para mí.

Subí a mi nuevo Mercedes Benz, mi padre me lo había regalado para navidad él año pasado y yo no dudé en no quería ni podía llevarlo a la reserva debía llevarlo a casa e ir a la reserva.

Así que regresar a donde se encontraba mi primo para pedirle que se lo llevara a casa. Después de rogarle a Bella utilizar mi auto y que ella accediera con una condición hacía Edward que no quise saber, me fui tranquilo a encontrarme con Sam. Ir a la reserva no era sencillo debías recorrer gran parte del bosque.

Camine unos pocos metros internándome en la espesa vegetación. Cuando escuché pequeño gritos como lo de un gato proveniente lo arbustos. Busqué el sonido y allí la encontré una niña de cabellos color caramelo llorando en el arbusto, sus ojos chocolate rojos de las lágrimas me asustaron, pero la niña se asustó más y tragándome mis miedos me acerqué a la pequeña y la abracé, ella lloró por unos minutos, luego de calmarse levantó la cabeza y me miró.

- Hola - dijo claro fuerte a pesar de esto era un sonido suave.

- Hola - le dije sin evitar sonreír por la dulzura de la pequeña.

* * *

Hola, quisiera aclarar unos puntos:

_Edward y Bella son esposos. Jacob es primo de Edward. Rennesme no es hija de Edward y Bella luego verán que relación tienen. Claro está creo que Edward es un Masen y Bella sigue siendo una Swan. Sí Jacob es un Cullen. y así se sigue enredando la situación. _Me encantaría saber que les pareció el capitulo. Sé que no es la gran cosa pero mejoraré lo prometo. Gracias por esperar.


End file.
